1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element. The present invention relates to a display device including the light-emitting element in a pixel portion. The present invention further relates to a lighting device including the light-emitting element in a light-emitting portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a light-emitting element which is one of the electro-optical elements and contains an organic compound or an inorganic compound which emits light by applying voltage or current (the light-emitting element is also referred to as an electroluminescent element or an EL element) has been developed.
The light-emitting element includes at least a first electrode, a second electrode, and a light-emitting layer overlapping with the first electrode and the second electrode and emits light in accordance with voltage applied between the first electrode and the second electrode.
For example, the light-emitting element can be manufactured in such a manner that a first electrode is formed, a light-emitting layer is formed over the first electrode, and a second electrode is formed over the light-emitting layer. One of the first electrode and the second electrode from which light is not extracted is preferably formed using a material having high reflectivity. As a material having high reflectivity, aluminum can be given, for example (e.g., Patent Document 1).